Sensors are used in everyday objects as well as implementations of which most people are not aware. With advances in electronics, the uses of sensors have expanded beyond the more traditional fields of temperature, pressure or flow measurement, for example into MARG (magnetic angular rate gravity) and other sensors. Analog sensors such as potentiometers and force-sensing resistors are still widely used. Applications of sensors include, among others, technical devices and electronic devices.